The Rebel & The Boss
by BloodIsTheLimit
Summary: Felicia Priniton (FlamePrincess) applies as a writer at Ooo Newsletter, she gets the job but there's a catch. She has to deal with Marceline, doesn't seem too hard, right? But before she knows it she's caught in a love triangle between Marceline and Bubblegum with no way out. This defiantly wasn't in the job description... Yuri, Lemon (maybe), Cursing, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there reader! Just a little intro to this story. The main character Felicia Priniton, is yes Flame Princess. I changed her name because I didn't really think she should go around being called that, rather then her nickname FP, which will remain the same. As for this story it will be written in Felicia's point of view although I may put in little side chapters for other characters. And as always enjoy the story! -Blood  
**

* * *

'Ohhh great, ' I sigh in my head walking down the sidewalk, 'Just a lovely day for an interview..' I exhale dramatically, stopping to wait for the light to change. If you haven't guessed my name is Felicia Priniton, I'm 21 just got mov..er kicked out of my parents house, and currently going to my 5th interview this week. Life isn't all that great at the moment, sure I got my own place (inherited a bunch of money from dead grandparents) but I hate working, and people. Don't get me wrong I'm good at what I love, which is writing, but with my short temper ... let's just say I've been sued about three times..

The little walking light lit up and I made my way across the road, I looked up and around me checking for the right building.

"986...988...990!" I whispered to myself, I hurried into the tall building named, "Ooo Newsletter"

It was one of the biggest newspaper companies around these parts and I was determined to get a job. I had read a lot of their columns and loved their work, yea it sounds boring but to me it was an opportunity to get myself out there.

As I walked through the large glass doors I looked around, very spacey, had a sort of modern look to it. Was very bright and took a moment for your eyes to adjust, but all in all very welcoming.

"Can I help you?" a female voice interrupted my thoughts, I turned to the secretary who was looking at me with an amused look.

"Uhh yea, yea! I'm here for the interview with Miss-"

"Miss Bubblegum?" she finished for me

I fought the urge to curse at her for interrupting me, instead I put on a fake smile. "Ah yes her, I believe I spoke to her on the phone?"

She nodded, rolling back to her computer she scanned over the screen, "Mhm yes here we are, Miss Felicia Priniton?"

I nodded glaring at the ground, I hated when people said my whole name. It didn't fit me, plus most of my friends called me FP anyways.

"If you will have a seat Miss Bubblegum will be with you shortly." she smiled warmly

I nodded again and whipped around sitting myself down into a grey armchair. I continued to study the room, getting nervous I started fiddling with my laptop bag I brought. Not really need be but it had my portfolio and resume on it, plus if I screwed myself over some entertainment while I spent another day at my fav cafe.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted my thoughts yet again, looking up my eyes met a very..pink.. woman. As I stood she was slightly taller than me by a good few inches, she wore her red hair in a tight bun, leaving no loose strands except her bangs. Her bright blue-green eyes seemed piercing as they looked me over. Her suit hugged her body in all the right places, and her heels clicked as she walked.

"Miss Priniton? Follow please." she spoke as she walked away

I took a moment to gather my thoughts and hurried after her, the secretary shook her head laughing a little. As we walked a rather quick pace, she pushed open a door leading into the main writers room. I gazed in awe at everyone at work, they actually seemed focused, and interested in their tasks. But then again their boss did just walk in, and by the looks of her I wouldn't want to get caught sleeping on the job.

We exited the large room and entered an elevator, pressing the button for the top level, Bubblegum stood silently as we went up. I shifted nervously stealing glances at her, she simply looked straight on forward not giving any signs of being interested in this interview either. The elevator binged and we walked out and into her enormous office. I gasped quietly as I took in the size, and colour choice.

I mean sure this lady wore a bit too much pink, but hot damn! Her whole room was pink! The only thing lacking that colour was the hardwood floor and windows that took up two walls. I was quite taken aback from the sight as I stood their awkwardly.

"Care to take a seat?" Miss Bubblegum asked, she sounded like she was royalty or something weird. I nodded and sat in the little pink chair in front of her desk.

She smiled at me as I sat down, "So uhm I wasn't sure if you had a copy so here is my portfolio and resume if you-"

"Oh I do, I was quite impressed with your skill and education. Someone like you doesn't come along very often, I'll tell you that much." she chuckled

I blushed, it was true my parents had sent me to some pretty good schools. Although most of it was purely self taught and admiration that drove my passion.

"Uhm yes, I do love to write.." I smiled

"You certainly do, and oh I do know about your record as well, have quite a temper now do we?" she smiled

I froze, 'SHIT SHIT SHIT' I cursed in my head, "Uhm well yes you see I'm not one to take an insult lightly... especially when the bastard had it coming.." I mumbled the last part

She nodded, "Well I have an offer for you. That does somewhat include both of these...talents.. of yours.."

I perked up, "Is that so, I'm not sure people would really want to read rants but if that's .."

"No no, you see you can write whatever you like. But you must also do a little side task for me..."

I nodded, running my tongue over my teeth, "And what would this side task be?"

She frowned slightly but immediately covered it up, "I have a rather... frisky employee who refuses to follow rules, does whatever she wants etc. And I need you to befriend her in some way or put her in her place so that she will stop ruining my business."

I laughed a little, "Why don't you just fire her?"

"Her father is one of our major sponsors, and if I fire her and she tells her 'daddy' about it we can't afford to lose that kind of money.." she sighed

"Ahh I see, alright well you have a deal!" I exclaim happily

She gets up and comes around, I hold out my hand expecting her to shake it but instead get crushed in a hug. "Thank you so much" she breathes

"Uh..yea...choking...gah..." I stutter as she releases me

"Sorry anyways Amanda will have everything you need, farewell Miss Priniton!"

As Amanda passed my all the info she looked around as she took out another file, and passed it to me. I gave her a questioning look, "It's about ...you know who.." she whispered

"Ohh ok.." I said nodding I waved as I left the office leaping for joy as I went down the sidewalk yelling "I GOT THE JOB"

* * *

That night I invited all my friends over to celebrate my success, they were surprised at first but happy for me in all. After drinking and watching movies I helped the last person out around 1am, going back to my bed happily. I wasn't too tired with all the booze running through my veins, I glanced over at my laptop bag. I wandered over to it grabbing the file that was about whoever I had to take care of.

I was surprised when I found a picture of a young woman she looked to me about 25, long jet black hair, slim but toned body. Damn, I was kinda jealous of this girl, and slightly attracted to her. I wasn't all too sure on my sexuality but I was pretty sure I was pansexual, I was always one to go for personality before anything else.

I read over her file laughing out loud every so often at some of the things this girl had done. Set bunnies free in Bubblegums office, tape pictures of her butt to everyones screens, this girl was one hell of a hand full!

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me...Miss Marceline..." I yawned laying down onto my bed

"But nothing this gal can't handle..." I drifted off into a heavy sleep, smiling about my future job.

* * *

I thanked Amanda as she showed me to my desk, apparently Bubblegum didn't trust Marceline at all because I got put right beside her. I don't mean like oh a few meters away I mean my desk was literally pushed against hers. I seemed to be in a little group, there was my desk to the top right, Marcelines in the top left then to others in the bottom corners.

I sat myself down and started setting up my things as people began to enter the room. There was a few early birds, but no one that seemed too friendly. I rummaged through my backpack as I heard someone approach my little group. A tall blonde guy with a white beanie walked in, he gave me a warm smile as hes waved.

"Hey there! The names Finn, you must be new here" he smiled

He seemed to be my age only his attitude was way more energetic, "Yea my name is Felicia, I just got hired yesturday.."

He nodded then let himself fall into his swivel chair, it spun a few times before he smacked his feet down to stop it. "I'll let LSP fill you in later since she's the gossip girl 'round here"

I tilted my head turning and facing him, "LSP?"

"Oh her full name is Lauren Sophia Phoebe, but everyone calls her LSP!" he smiled

"It's a bit of a mouth full.." I giggled he laughed as well, turning back to my things I nodded and stashed my bag under my desk.

"So can you tell me a bit about Marceline?" I asked tapping my fingers on the desk

Finn grinned to himself, "That old prankster? She's pretty chill, I mean PB ..sorry Bubblegum doesn't like her all too much since they bro-...I mean since they had a little fight but yea we're buds"

I nodded, about to ask what he was going to say instead of fight but was interrupted as another figure strolled in. He was short, seemed a little young to be here and had wicked blue hair most likely dyed. He sat down still head banging to whatever he was listening to, removing his headphones he looked at me.

"Hello!" he smiled his voice higher than I expected

"Uh hi.." I smirked

He placed his headphones back on after nodding at Finn, turning around he powered on his computer, which took a few seconds even though it had been off. Seeing my confusion Finn laughed and pointed to the younger guy.

"That's BMO he's the computer whiz around here, he's only 18 but eh's really good at fixing stuff, plus he's related to Bubblegum in some way."

I nodded then turned to my laptop which I had set up on my desk, Finn was already typing away as I wondered what I should do. I didn't want to start with columns and most of the stories I had read over didn't seem all too exciting. I sat there pondering for a few minutes, a tap on the shoulder turned me around.

My eyes met a pair of fierce green orbs, which starred down at me. It didn't take me long to recognize her as Marceline, her jet black hair tied into a ponytail. Tall, pale, toned body which certainly caught my attention more now then it had in the picture.

"What's your name newbie?" She asked grinning, her two canines a but longer than normal

"Uhm...ahh. Felicia.." I stuttered

She nodded taking a seat she looked at me, I blushed as I realized she was checking me out. She pursed her lips and nodded in approval then turned to her computer. No compliment, judgmental comment nothing, and usually I would have punched anyone who checked me out. But the thought of her eyes looking me over seemed to send shivers down my spine. I ignored the feeling and turned to my desk.

* * *

A few hours later I was still sitting there, listening to music as I wrote an article on some weird news story. Yea yea I gave in because I couldn't think of anything else to do but at least it kept me busy. As I saved my last paragraph a little message box popped up on my screen, the sender was Bubblegum.

"Did you met her yet?" she typed

"Yes, she doesn't seem that bad.. " I replied

"Ha don't let that fool you! Remember our deal!" she typed then exited out

I rolled my eyes, looking over my shoulder I looked at Marceline she wasn't even working she instead had a tablet out and was drawing, good, but strange pictures. I smirked as I turned back to my screen, opening the message program which seemed to have all the employees I clicked on Marceline and started typing.

"Whatchya drawing?" I typed

I could feel her stop as the message popped up, she glanced over at me smirking.

"What's it to you?" she typed

I grinned, "Just wondering, you seem so occupied over there.."

"Well I guess I can give you a hint.." she replied

"Alright, " I smiled it took a bit for her to reply back but instead of a message I got a picture. I shrugged clicking on it, as the file loaded I could her Marceline snickering behind me. Finally the picture popped up and my face turned bright red as I saw it. It was a drawing of me in tight lace underwear winking. It was really good and had a little too much detail, I closed the window and froze not knowing how to respond.

"Like it?" Marceline whispered in my ear, I could feel her breath against my ear

"I..uhm ...it was certainly ..interesting.." I gulped

She giggled, her low voice seemed to relax me. She went back to her seat sitting down and continuing her drawing. This time I didn't want to know what it was, for my own sake and the others around me.

About an hour later and some brief talking with Marceline another message popped up from Bubblegum again.

"Meet me in my office, now." is what it read

I silently cursed to myself, closing my laptop I pushed myself out of my chair. Walking into the elevator I pressed the button rising up to the top level. I heard the bing and slowly approached Bubblegum, smiled at me as I sat down.

"Sooo..." I started

"How is your progress?" she asked

"Uhm good we started talking a bit.." I said

"That's good.." she smiled

"Yep...so anything else?"

"Can't I get to know my employees?" She grinned

This is getting weird... "Uh sure I guess better bonds? haha.." I nervously laughed

"Of course plus you don't seem all too bad, probably just have to get to know you.."

"Yea, that's usually the case but not too many people stick around that long." I sighed

She shrugged, "Isn't too much of a problem for me.." she smiled warmly

What the fuck is happening... "Uh yea, listen I have to get back.."

"None sense it's actually the end of the day, let me walk you back" she said as she rose from her seat

I swear I was sweating as we approached my little group, most people had already left but everyone was still there in my group. Finn was the first to notice Bubblegum approaching, he smiled as she waited by the entrance as I walked in to grab my stuff.

"Hey PB! Hanging out after work again?" he asked

"Sure, we should invite Felicia along with us."

I tilted my head, 'They're...friends!?' "Where to..?"

"Oh well there's this bar not too far away that we always hang out at on Fridays, we'd love to have you join us." Finn got up from his seat grabbing his green bag

"Uh sure why not.." I smiled

Marceline stood up stretching looking over at Bubblegum pain seemed to gleam in her eyes, but was quickly overpowered with hatred as she glared at her. Bubblegum glarred back but softened her look as she saw me. Marceline seemed to notice this too and smirked.

"Hey do you guys mind if Marceline comes?" I asked seeing Marceline get up

"Of course! I mean she hasn't come in awhile since- OW" he squeaked as Bubblegum hit his arm

"Oh I'd love to join in guys but I have some buisness to take care of.." Marceline hissed

I smiled, "Oh well maybe next time Marceline?"

"Please just call me Marcy.." she smiled

Bubblegum seemed to glare at her even more now, meanwhile I was standing there wondering what the hell was going on.

"Well I'll catch you later FP.." Marceline smiled warmly at me

I smiled back, 'Why the fuck are these two all nice to me!?' I wondered, it was short lived as I felt a pair of cold lips on my cheek. Marceline pulled back from me as she watched Bubblegum, who at the moment was fuming.

"By the way you're cute when you blush " Marceline whispered to me, walking away

My face was on fire, I watched her walk away as I looked over at Finn for answers. 'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED'


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks FP had been nothing but careful around Marceline and Bubblegum. She wasn't quite sure what was going on but she had a pretty good idea that she was right in the middle of it.

I peered over at Marceline who of course was already looking at me, my typing slow as I raised an eyebrow, grinning she winked. Which of course made me blush and turn back to my work, my typing regaining normal speed. It was hard enough that they both constantly teased me but it's the fact that they had a past that I had no idea about. And I can guarantee it had something to do with whatever was happening between the three of us.

Sighing deeply I rubbed the bridge of my nose, clicking my tongue against my teeth. I stopped as I finished my last paragraph, scrolling back to the top of my document going over my work, aka finding mistakes, correcting grammar etc. Running my hand over my red hair I felt a gush of cold air against the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Two cold grey hands slowly rubbed over my shoulders and gently rubbed down my arms.

A deep, soothing, feminine voice whispered into my ear, "Hey Felicia whatchya reading?"

I breathed in quickly, "J-just going over my work.."

I could feel her piercing green eyes gaze at my screen, "Mhmm, it's pretty good for a noob like you.."

"A..noob.." I hissed I could feel the anger rising inside me

"Yea a noob, I mean really this is like the first job you've actually held.." she snickered

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks, "i'm not a goddamn noob, and how the hell would you know anyways?"

"What can I say, " she grinned, she turned me so that we faced eachother leaning forward she spoke softly, "You've peaked my interest...and you're hot when you're mad"

I could only look into her intense eyes as she leaned towards me, I could taste the sweetness on her lips. As she grew to only a inch away from me I heard a little beep from my screen, turning I saw a message pop up from Bubblegum. I could feel Marcelines cold lips press against my cheek as she instantly pulled away and looked at the screen growling. Jabbing the power button the monitor blinked off and Marceline gently turned me back to her face.

"Come on, do you really wanna see what that pink bitch wants?" Marceline growled seductively

"I-I..uh.." I mumbled, I could only watch her lips as they drew closer and closer to mine, I bit my lip almost wanting her to kiss me.

I watched Marceline eyes start to close as she growled again, I felt myself lean into her as our lips met. Her lips tasted even better than they looked, I felt myself kiss her back instantly losing myself in her delicate kiss.

"Yo Felicia? Are you gonna answer me?" Marceline asked snapping me out of my day dream

"Huh what?" I asked shaking my head looking over at my screen I must have drifted off while editing, turning back around I saw Marceline smirking at me

I blushed rubbing the back of my head, "Sorry, day dreaming... anyways what did you need?"

"I was just gonna ask you to answer friggen Bubblegum already she's been messaging you for like 5 minutes straight."

"Oh uhm yea, sure.." I turned back to my screen biting my tongue in anger.

Clicking on the message window I opened up the blinking box with Bubblegums name. There was about 5 messages just as Marceline had said, reading over them it was the usual. Hows the work coming, weird flirting, blah blah blah. Sighing as I finished reading the messages I smelt something sweet position itself beside my face, turning ever so slightly it was of course Marceline snooping again.

"Marceline don't you have something better to do?" I growled

I could feel her smirk, "Please call me Marcy, and no not really besides these are rather amusing.."

Rolling my eyes I swiveled the chair around to face her, "You know you do the exact same thing right"

"Yea cuz I totally use work to flirt with you, " stretching she leaned towards me "Nah I directly flirt with you because un-like bubble butt I have the balls to do it."

I had to give it to her, she was right. I was about to agree with her when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Swallowing hard I turned to see no other then Bubblegum herself glaring at Marceline. I bit my lip as the tension between them grew, looking over at Marceline she smiled grinned as Bubblegums gaze bore into her skull.

"Hey Bubbles what's up?" she smirked

Bubblegums gaze disappeared in an instant as she turned to me, ignoring Marceline. "Felicia, you're coming along greatly with the work with you know what. I've seen a major decrease in mistakes, thank you."

I nod, "Uhm yea no problem..."

Bubblegum nodded, smiling warmly he gaze shifted to Marceline not turning into a disgusted face but it wasn't kind either. "Marceline, "

"Bubblegum," Marceline snarled turning back to her computer

"Well it's the end of the day, have a lovely evening."

Bubblegum walked back to her office without another word, leaving me to drown in their awkwardness. Biting my lip I went to turn back to my laptop when I felt Marceline grab my chair pulling me to face her with her signature smirk.

"So, you should come with me

I could feel the heat raise in my cheeks, "Uhm yea sure,"

"Great! Grab your stuff I'll drive." Marceline pecked me on the cheek and went back to her desk gathering her things. I blushed even harder as I touched my cheek, getting my side bag I followed her to the main lobby. As we walked past the desk clerk she eyed us, Marceline snaked her arm around my shoulders leading me away from her shocked face.

* * *

As we reached her motorcycle I whistled at its gleaming beauty.

"Wow nice bike, "

"Thanks, heres a helmet," she passed me a black helmet as I fit it over my head she got on, "Wouldn't want my date getting hurt."

I blushed as I wrapped my arms around her torso, my chest pressing up against her back. I could feel her shiver slightly as we touched, she shook it off and started her bike. We took off into the night riding to where ever the theater was.

* * *

I couldn't stop giggling as we left the theater, Marceline was laughing aswell. The movie we saw was pretty good and hilarious. Which was pretty obvious from my lack of self control of laughter, Marceline had to hold my hand so I wouldn't stray away from my sides shaking so much. Reaching her bike I calmed down and got on putting the helmet on, I told her my address and she sped off towards my apartment. Once we got there I hopped off and watched her get off as well, wanting to be polite I invited her in hoping I had cleaned up.

Opening my door I let her in, "Well this is my place, know it's not much but hey I don't mind"

"It's nice small, but nice" she grinned walking in.

I closed the door behind her smiling, I walked into the kitchen sorting through my cupboards. "Hey do you want anything to drink?"

"You got any vodka?" she asked leaning on the island

"I did, will Baileys do?" I took out a unopened bottle

She smiled, "Hell yea,"

* * *

10 glasses later we both leaned against the island talking about our lives. I had never opened up that much to someone before, and it felt good. She finished her drink, I followed her actions. I eyed her raising an eyebrow, she seemed to smirk at me and adjust herself as if she thought I was checking her out.

"Not even tipsy? I must say I'm impressed.." I grinned

A look of disappointment washed across her face, but was quickly replaced with a smirk, "I have a better alcohol resistance than an alcoholic, I'd be questioning you..."

I shrug removing my sweater and exposing my black tank top, "Eh, drinking is something that runs in the family."

I watch her nod but notice her eyes are seemingly glued to my chest. I laugh as she looks back up to me blushing. "Hey my eyes are up here" I scoff

She walks towards me, making me lean back against the island as she presses against me. "We'll you've certainly caught my interest in more places than one..."

I grinned as she leaned forward her hands rubbing onto mine as I leaned forward aswell. I felt her cold lips press against mine, grinning I kissed her back. Her lips moved with mine making the kiss grow with passion as she pressed herself into me. Her hands rubbed up my arms and over my hips, she grinded up against me making me moan. I snaked my hands under the back of her shirt dragging my nails along her back gently but hard enough to leave marks.

I felt her pull away and kiss along my jaw line reaching my ear, she nibbled at it and sucked making me gasp. Her lips proceeded down my neck sucking and biting their way down to my collarbone. I could feel her hands go up under my shirt rubbing over my breasts. I bit my lip and leaned my head back as she pushed under my bra and teased me. I moaned as she removed my tank top exposing my torso completely, I blushed hard reaching my arms up to cover myself I felt her stop me.

"Please don't...you're body is too beautiful to be hidden away..." she growled seductively

I nodded but grinned, turning our position I pinned her against the island removing her cloths before she could object. Seeing where I was going with this she did the same to me, kissing eachother frantically we both moved to my room slamming the door shut behind us.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with an awful headache, groaning I sat up stretching as the sheets fell off my chest I felt cold. Looking down I remembered last night, looking over I saw a mess of black hair. I smiled, leaning over I pecked her on the cheek and got out of bed. I fit some black boy shorts on and a long white dress shirtnot bothering to button it. Walking out into my kitchen I picked up our cloths and folded her nicely placing on the bed. Getting out some ingredients I made pancakes, eggs and bacon. Pouring two glasses of orange juice, I drank it contently. Frowning I tasted something else which interfered with the taste of the orange juice, it was...salty?

"Hey babe.." I felt strong arms wrap around me

"Nice to see you finally wake up." I grinned giving her a kiss

She seemed surprised, I tilted my head. "What happened last night my memory is kinda blurry."

"Well you got drunk, kissed me, started stripping and passed out... So being the gentlemen I was I placed you in bed and being a little tipsy myself I slept here, hope that's alright."

I blinked, 'That was all a dream!? Damn... it felt so real...' I turned blushing, "Yea that's alright, thanks.."

She raised an eyebrow smirking, "Hmm that blush tells me you were dreaming of me..."

My eyes opened widely, "What? Noo..."

"You got a little crush on me too?" Marceline grinned pouring syrup on her pancakes

"No I - wait what do you mean too?" I asked sitting beside her

"Well I'm not exactly hiding it I mean I did kiss you and take you on a date.." Marceline shrugged

"Yea I guess..." I started eating in silence with her, enjoying the time with her

Once we finished I stretched looking over at the clock, it read 8:30. I sighed work began at 9, meaning I only had an half hour to take a shower. Getting up I washed off my dishes and turned to Marceline.

"If you want I have some video games over there, I gotta take a shower." I yawned

"Alright, hey you got a sweater I can borrow?"

"Yea in my closet!" I called getting the shower

After about 20 minutes I stepped out and dried off, coming back out Marceline was fishing for her keys as she walked towards the door. "Ready to go?"

I nodded following her to her bike, arriving at work no longer than 5 minutes later.

* * *

Walking into work I waved to the clerk and she waved back, stopping her eyes went wide as her jaw dropped. I frowned but walked alongside Marceline, reaching our little office area I sat in my chair.

"Oh hey Felicia! Hey Marceline." Finn greeted us

"Hey Finn"

"Hi, " I smiled

I started up my laptop, waiting for it to start up I heard someone yell. Almost falling out of my chair I looked over at Finn, he simply shrugged. The sound of heels clicking along the floor approached us, Bubblegum marched towards us.

"Is it true." she growled at Marceline

Marceline smirked, "Maybe ...maybe not.."

I sat in confusion, "Glob damnit Marceline! Did you sleep with her or not!?"

I went pale, but regained my colour. I mean what was I to hide, I didn't even sleep with her.

"Why don't you ask her.." Marceline grinned

Turning to me Bubblegum calmed herself slightly, I smiled making her calm down. I cracked my neck as I spoke, "I didn't sleep with her so I don't know what this is all ab-"

"Then what is that?" she pointed to me neck

I felt at my neck, turning to the little mirror I examined my neck. A reddish purple hickey was perfectly placed on my neck, it even looked like a vampire bite. Blushing I turned back to her looking over at Marceline who was grinning like an idiot.

"MARCELINE! You and I both know that's your mark!" Bubblegum yelled

"Oh? How would you know that...?" she smirked turning back to her desk

Bubblegum paled, stomping out of the office, I sat there in confusion still rubbing my neck. Looking over at Marceline she was consumed with her drawings. I sighed turning back to my desk thinking about what Marceline had said to Bubblegum.

"Well fuck...I'm lost.."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking back home after a long shift wasn't really the highlight of my day, especially when it had started raining about 2 minutes ago. But it was better than being around those 2, ESPECIALLY after them arguing over me all day. I mean really it's just a hickey, what's the big deal? Without thinking my hand went up and rubbed over the bruised area, I squinted as touched it.

'How did I get a hickey? Marceline said nothing happened...' I thought, picking up the pace a little I turned a corner seeing my apartment now in view. Jogging up to the lobby I shook off a little getting a dirty look from some other people who lived there. I shrugged at them and walked into the elevator pressing the button for my floor, sighing I leaned back as I went up. It was finally the weekend I got to get away from all my problems, well for now anyways. The elevator dinged signaling my leave, fishing for my keys I felt around my pockets cursing as I realized I forgot them on my desk back at work. I smacked my head on my door sighing, I really was not in the mood to go get someone to help me. The click of boots from behind me made me turn, looking a few feet away was ..Bubblegum?

"Oh hello Felicia, I uh, noticed you forgot these.." she smiled approaching me

I smiled for one of the first times that afternoon, "Oh thank you, it would have been a long walk.."

She nodded, waiting for me to take them. As I did my hand seemed to linger in hers as I looked up at her, she was gazing at me aswell. I bit my lip having this weird sensation flutter in my stomach, the keys jingled breaking my train of thought.

"Ha, uhm thanks.. Do you want to come in?" I asked unlocking the door

She seemed a little shocked but none the less happy, "Of course, it would be a pleasure."

I opened the door gesturing for her to enter, as she did I smiled as I remembered it was clean. It would have been really bad for me to let her see it like that, I mean seriously she's my boss. And she's paying me extra to deal with Marceline, so I don't exactly want to screw up our relationship just yet. I watched as she sat herself down gently on my couch, she gazed out the huge window that over looked the street.

"Quiet a view, for a city anyways." she sighed

"Yea, doesn't compare to where I'm from but still a lot different.." I nodded opening a soda and sipping from it quietly

She turned to me confused, "You're not from the city? I assumed from your name that.."

I laughed a little, almost choking on my drink, "My parents? Yea they passed on such a great last name.. Nah not even my real parents, don't know who they really were.. Nor do I imagine I'd want to meet them the way I am right now I mean damn, those were some angry folks.."

Bubblegum giggled, but kept quiet letting me continue.

"Anyways the adoption agency managed to track down my grandparents from some note I had with me when my parents left me there. Apparently they were some farmers out from the country, didn't have much info on my parents but when they died and when I got old enough I inherited what they had left for me... I'm grateful really, my adoptive parents couldn't kick me out fast enough.." I grinned

Bubblegum smiled but it died down a bit as she saw the sadness beneath my eyes. I sighed crunching the soda can in my hand and tossing it into the recycling bin. She walked over to me and gave me a hug, I stood there frozen but slowly hugged her back digging my face into her neck.

"If you ever need to talk I'm here for you..." she whispered stroking my hair

I nodded into her neck, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. It seemed to intoxicate me really, it was sweet but not enough to make your stomach heave. I leaned into her a little more letting my arms rub up her back, I felt her respond and hold me tighter. This was nice, having someone to hug and be there for you. I was trying my hardest not to let it go to my head but I was completely lost in the moment, so lost I failed to see her pull back and press her lips into mine.

My eyes shot open in surprise, like Marceline she tasted sweet but it wasn't a bitter sweetness. It was more like...strawberry bubblegum. It was certainly something I was enjoying at the moment even if it wasn't one of my favourite flavours of bubblegum. I could feel her arms wrap around me tighter, drawing me deeper into the kiss. I wasn't about to push her away but at the same time my mind was stuck on Marceline. Sure we weren't officially dating but with last night and her confessing her feelings to me this morning, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I think Bubblegum knew what I was thinking about aswell from my lack of returning her kiss. She sighed pulling away from me, but smiled sweetly all the same.

"I understand.." she whispered kissing me on the forehead she turned to leave

Time seemed to slow down, that or my thought were racing faster than they ever had. I felt another flutter in my stomach, there was something about Bubblegum that made me want her. She was sweet, caring and would be there for me. But Marceline was fun, energetic, and outgoing some great qualities aswell. I liked both of them but neither more than the other, so here I was torn between choosing someone who could give me a fun life, and someone who could care for me like no one ever did.

I grabbed Bubblegums wrist, pulling her back into my shivering embrace. She looked at me confused, "I...please don't leave..."

Her gaze softened as she wrapped her arms around me, "I won't, I promise.."

I laid my head on her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent once again and never wanting to let go. I knew what I was getting myself into but I didn't care, I wanted them both and I know I was taking advantage of them both but right now I didn't care about the consequences. I tilted my head back up and gazed into Bubblegums piercing turquoise eyes. She looked back at me with the same amount of passion, if not more. Leaning forward I pressed my lips against her savouring the sweet kiss and wrapping my arms around her waist. I pulled back receiving a whimper from her, she looked at me confused.

"I need to know something before anything else happens..." I asked sternly

She nodded, "Anything for you, " she smiled

"What happened between you and Marceline?" I shook my head slightly

She froze, I could feel her body tense up with hatred from the memories boiling in her mind as if they were fresh. Sighing she pecked my forehead, leading me to my couch she clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"Marcy..I mean Marceline and I are ...ex-lovers..." she sighed

I nodded, it all seemed to piece together now that I thought about it.

"We were dating for about 2 years when she started to change... I loved Marce I really did but...she hurt me more than I can ever forgive.."

I nodded rubbing her back, "What did she do?"

Taking a few breathes she continued, "Well Marce was always the jealous type and she knew I was too, so it all worked out really I never had any worries of either cheating. She use to be really kind and loving, deep down she still is but its coated in a thick layer of evil and hatred... Anyways her father had gotten her into a gang just to you know give her a taste of what he went through if she wanted to be where he was some day.. I never understood why she did it but she did and then things started to go down hill.. She was coming home late, bruises, scratches and covered in blood. Yea most of the time it wasn't hers but I still worried about her, she was working where she is today and she started acting up at work. Turning things in late and half assed, I tried talking to her so many times and she'd always take my hands and say 'Everything will turn out good in the end you'll see Bonnie, I'll make you proud!' I would always say I'm already proud of her but she felt as if she needed to prove something to me. I calmed down for awhile until she came home with...a..a hickey.."

Bubblegum's voice started to shake a little, tears threatening to burst from her already red eyes. I brought her closer to me and calmed her down the best I could. My temper was already rising dangerously from what I was hearing so far, yet she continued.

"I aske- no demanded to know the meaning of it, and she just repeated what she always did, but her voice was filled with sadness and tiredness...I couldn't bare seeing her like that. So one night I decided to follow her, I drove not to far to find her waiting be an alley looking for someone. Until finally a tall thin man with a white mo hawk came up to her. He seemed a little weird, and she seemed uneasy greeting him but he...he kissed her.. she let him feel her...just.. it was awful I had never felt so heart broken in my entire life I snapped a photo for evidence and raced home. I couldn't stop crying I was just so broken.. Then she finally came home about 3 hours later, of course with more hickeys and marks I gritted my teeth as she smiled at me. I practically threw my phone at her, she grabbed it and went pale looking at the photo. I yelled and screamed at her and asked her why so many times but she just stood there and starred at it."

Bubblegum was shaking now, tears flowing from her eyes. I held her close soothing her as my hand combed through her silky hair.

"I kicked her out the next morning... I never wanted to see her again but with her father being one of the main guys at her company I couldn't fire her, and even then just because she broke.. no shattered my fucking heart it was never a good enough excuse to fire someone. I avoided her for quite some time.. she tried to apologize for weeks but I would never even acknowledge her presence. So one day she finally gave up, whenever I looked at her, her eyes were never filled with regret, guilt or loneliness anymore. Now.. they had pure hatred, she looked as if most the time she wanted to kill me.. so that brings us to now its been about 9 months since the incident and I'm really just looking to put it in the past.."

Bubblegum had finally calmed down, but was still shivers. I held her against my burning body, frowning but still combing my fingers through her hair. Looking concerned she touched my forehead and drew back.

"Felicia do you have a fever?" she asked worried

"Huh? No.. it's just when I get really angry I tend to get really hot.." I said giving her a half hearted smile

She nodded smiling a little, "Does this mean our deal with Marceline is off? Because from the looks of it you don't want anything to do with her.."

I shook my head laughing manically, "Oh noo now it's just started..."

I had invited Bubblegum to stay for dinner but she politely declined, something about a friend from Korea coming to visit. I nodded giving her a hug bidding her farewell, but before I could shut the door she stole another kiss from me, making me blush and grin like an idiot.

* * *

Monday couldn't have come faster, I grinned as I picked up my phone. I dialed Marcelines number, of course having it on speed dial. It took only one ring for her to pick up, I was surprised with her being so lazy.

"Hey Babe, what's up" she asked her voice seemed to be full of happiness

"Oh heyy Marceline I was wondering if you could come pick me up, I mean I would walk but you know it's all damp and it messes with my allergies... you understand don't you?" I pouted a little making it evidnent in my voice

I could feel her hesitate no longer than a second, "Uh sure, I'll be there in a few.. later sweet cheeks."

Hanging up I grinned to myself, putting on some of the skimpiest cloths I could find. A low cut black skin tight skirt, hugging in all the right places. And an open white blouse showing off a little more than needed cleavage. (Thank glob for push up bras) I put my hair into a messy bun, letting several strands hang loose. I waited only a minute or two more when I heard a loud knock at the door, grinning to myself I opened the door.

"Oh hey Babe you ready too...to.. go. DAMN girl you look fine!" Marceline gasped her eyes glued to my figure

"Aw thanks, anyways lets go!" I smiled pecking her cheek.

She grinned following me down to her bike, she tossed me the helmet and I purposely let it drop out of my grip. "Opps!" I cried out

I bent down giving her a good view down my shirt, I could hear her swallow hard.

Putting on the helmet I couldn't stop grinning evily as my plan ran over in my head as if it was burnt in permanently. This was going to be pay back for Bonnie, and for me really how could Marceline just do that to someone.

* * *

I regained focus as we pulled into the parking lot, swinging my legs over Marcelines face was redder than ever. I grinned as I took her hand and we walked to our little office. Along the way I frowned a little feeling a ping of guilt in my gut, I sighed and broke the silence.

"What really happened the other night..." I blurted out

Marceline chuckled not seeming all that surprised, "Oh we had sex, I just wanted to have a little fun with it. Also I didn't want to freak you out.."

I blinked blushing madly, "Oh... I see... Hey wait I wouldn't have freaked out I just would have wanted clarification on what we are.."

Marceline almost tripped, "You want to make something out of this?"

I could hear the shock in her voice, it really had been 9 months since she had been with anyone. I almost felt a little worried, but mainly guilty. Looking down at myself I sighed, what was I doing? Jumping to conclusions like that, I needed both sides of the story.

Pulling Marceline off into a corner I pressed her against the wall, "I do, I honestly really do I like you a lot and I want to be with you but.."

Marceline gripped my hands, "But what?...If it's the way I act I swear I can chan...wait a minute.."

I froze looking into her eyes as they filled with suspicion," Bubblegum said something didn't she... She told you her sob story so that you'd hate me is that it?"

I was lost for words, she seemed so hurt by this. I wrapped her into a hug being a little shorter than her I dug my face into her neck as she hugged me back. "She did I'm sorry, it's just my temper and I ..you know I can't control it..."

I felt her pull away and kiss me gently, "I don't blame you she tells everyone that fake ass story... it's only the dumb ones that fall for it...uh no offense.."

I nodded, biting my tongue to hold back my anger. "None taken.."

"Anyways that's not what happened at all trust me I've heard it a million times. She's manipulative that way, something I loved about her, but also hated since she used it against me. You see I didn't cheat on her no no, she was drunk and thought my partner Ash was kissing me and all that shit. But I wasn't honestly we were good buds and trading info on rival gangs and she came up to us all slurred and shit. I took her home and she kept yelling at me and cursing and really I just sat through it. She's always had a drinking problem ever since she was a teenager, she was always pressured with some much work she didn't know how to deal with it. I tried to help her so many times but she'd just keep going back to the bottle, never admitting to herself that she had a real problem."

Marceline kicked a few stones and looked up again, "I was having a hard time dealing with her alright, I was always there for her but I wanted her to be alcohol free for once. So I talked to my dad he said he could get something that would make her better. It was a lengthy process but it would work 100% there was a lot of people on this stuff. I wanted it badly but he wouldn't give it to me for free, I had to work for it. So he had me placed in a gang and few months later I finally got the stuff. I had started slipping it into her drinks and I could see it start to work. But of course in order to maintain the flow of drugs I needed to do more and more dirty work for my dad. About a month before we broke up I started blowing off steam by talking about our relationship with Ash, he was good he listened."

I frowned a little sensing her likeness in this guy, "So nothing happened between you two?"

Marceline scoffed, "Hell no he was like a brother, but for our positions we were like a distraction and we acted like a couple sometimes to throw people off. And Bubblegum just happened to be there at that time, no I didn't actually kiss him it just looked like it. She kicked me out the next day, I tried explaining to her for weeks but she ignored me and bam here we are today. I..prior to other stories, don't hate her I never have or will. But her stubbornness and work always got in the way of our relationship so really it was for the best..."

I stood there completely shocked at what Marceline had just told me, I wanted to believe it so badly, just hug her and hold her and never let her go. But at the same time my anger flared, my heart throbbed Bubblegum, and something told me both their stories were one sided and I needed to find the real one.

Sighing I kissed her cheek and pulled her along with me continuing our previous route, "Marcy I believe you, I can't imagine how hurt you must be but I promise I'll be there for you."

She smiled giving my hand a little squeeze as we walked into the lobby, of course another weird look from the secretary as we passed. I was getting really pissed off by her what business of ours was any of hers? Sighing I let it go as Marceline tugged me away sensing my anger, we walked into the elevator and she hit our floor button. I sighed as the elevator started up, I felt Marcelines thumb rub over my knuckles. Peering over I saw a smirk grow on her face, leaning over she pressed a few more buttons. Frowning I turned to her confused.

"Dude what are you doing it's going to take at least another 10 minutes to get to our floor now!" I complained

Running her quiet long tongue over her teeth she pressed me against the back wall. "To give us a little alone time..."

I gulped but grinned all the same as she pressed her lips into mine. "Naughty girl..."

* * *

The door binged as I finished fixing my hair, and letting it drape over my shoulders. I walked out with Marceline close by my side, I could tell that grin on her face wasn't going to leave anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Did I feel bad that I just walked out of Bubblegums office rubbing off her lipstick from my body? A little yes, but I couldn't keep her off me with the way I was dressed today. Yea yea yell at me all you want but I have to please both of them until I can solve this. Not it's not the right thing to do and I could just be friends with them but really? Who passes up and opportunity like this, I mean come on!

Walking back into the little office after adjusting myself I took a seat beside Marcelines empty chair. It wasn't surprising that she wasn't there, it was lunch time and she probably went to get Chinese.

"Hey babe!" smirked Marceline as she strolled in with none other then Chinese.

"Oh hey" I smile turning back to my screen

I feel her kiss my cheek before seating herself, "So what'd I miss?"

I tap away at my keyboard, "Hmm? Ask Finn wasn't here, meeting with Bubblegum.."

"Huh she's been on your ass lately.."

"Yea I missed some due dates so she wants to make sure I'm on track.." I yawn

Marceline nods slurping her noodles, "I suppose.. Hey Finn!"

"Yea?"

"What happen while I was gone?"

Finn scratched at his beanie, "Nothing really BMO got called home for some weird reason but nothing really..."

"Hmmm..." Marceline thought

I typed away not really paying attention to her until I heard her get up, "What are you doing?"

Marceline stepped on her desk holding some food, "I'm gonna start a food fight"

My eyes went wide as I stood up quickly, "You're what?!"

"Yea! It's been awhile since I've had some fun.." Marceline smiled

I thought fast and pouted a bit, "Marcy~...please come down..."

I could feel her grimace as she fought to look down at me, "Felicia don't you dare..."

I had learned lately that I had this certain face that always broke her, it wasn't anything special in my opinion. That was until I used it on several other people that I realized the potential use of this new found weapon.

"Please Marcy... I'll give you something if you come down.." I grinned slyly

This time her brow rose in curiosity, "Oh really?"

I sighed on the inside, "Mhmm..." I played with the button on my shirt

I watched as a smirk crossed her face, she slowly lowered herself down. "Alright now what is this prize?"

I shrugged my shoulders walking towards her painful slow, "I don't know if I can give it to you right now..."

"Oh?" Marceline voice was low with lust

I trailed my hands up and down my torso, watching her as she gulped, "Yea..maybe you can come over later.."

She could only nod as she leaned towards me, hearing someone cough behind us made her hiss as I turned away from her. Finn was bright red as he quickly turned away from us his music turning back up. I frowned as I realized he was watching us, pervert.

Marcelines fingers gently pulled my chin back to her as she pulled me into a short but sweet kiss. I could taste the chinese but again melted into the bitter sweet taste of her lips. I could feel her pull away making a small whimper leave my lips.

"I'll be there.."

* * *

-About two weeks later-

"So let me get this straight.." Bubblegum smirked, "She still has that teddy bear?"

I nodded, "Yup, she loves Hambo a whole damn lot.."

Bubblegum seemed to drift off in thought, "Hmm, I guess she opened it.."

I cracked my neck as I sat up, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing just thinking out loud. Anyways it's really nice today." she smiled

I smiled warmly and nodded, "Sure is, only the most beautiful of days for most beautiful of girls..."

Bubblegum blushed as she kissed my cheek, I pulled her down on top of me as we laid on the grassy hill in the park. Bubblegum was very proper and felt that we needed to have a few dates before anything else happened. Of course I automatically agreed and set up a few ones. Seeing as this was our third date I felt things were coming along fine. We had only made out up until now and I was willing to wait for her for as long as she needed.

'_Yea because you already got in Marcy's pants.._' a voice in my head snickered, I frowned at my own thoughts.

"Is something wrong sugar?" Bubblegum asked looking down at me

"Hmm? Oh nothing just thinking of how Marceline has been pulling a lot of shit lately.."

Bubblegum nods resting her head in the crook of my neck, "That's understandable, but with the progress you've been making we've been a lot more productive lately. Sales have gone up, the quality of our stories has really taken a big turn for the good!"

I grinned as I listened to her ramble on about her work, her voice was relaxing and she made this cute little face whenever she really got into something she liked.

Taking notice of my sudden silence she sighed as her face dropped, "Oh I'm sorry Felicia I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"Nah it's ok I like it when you ramble, you get so into that you make this cute little face and I just find it adorable."

A blush spread across her cheeks as she smiled, "Hehe, well I do love my job.."

"Mhm, " I hum brushing my lips against hers

She grins as she lowers her lips into mine, I sit up letting her wrap her legs around my waist and arms around my neck. I melt into the sugary sweet kiss, rubbing her sides and back. She responds with a small moan from the back of her throat and ventures further with pleasure, licking the bottom of my lip. I nip at her lip gently as I push my tongue into her mouth, she gladly opens her lips a little wider.

I feel her shudder as the kiss deepens and I rub my hands up under her shirt. She leans into me more as if saying '_more_', which I gladly respond with trailing my fingers over her bra. Alas all pleasant things must come to an end, a loud cheer echos from a few feet away from us. I pull away from Bubblegum, my hands retreating leaving her dazed and disappointing. I turn quickly to find two young males grinning their idiotic faces off, cheering us on.

"Wooo! Yea come on baby don't stop!" the taller one calls

"Yea come on a little show won't hurt anyone!" the other calls

I growl as I get to my feet, Bubblegum gets up with me grabbing my hand and stopping me from going towards them. I look into her turquoise blue eyes, "Felicia..."

"Yes Bonnie?" I try to give her a smile

She throws them a glance them pecks me on the lips, "Just don't kill them.."

I grin evilly as I nod, turning I head towards them while cracking my knuckles, "So you want a show do ya?"

* * *

"Ow...Ow.." I curse as Bubblegum cleans the cuts on my hands

"I'm sorry sugar just a few more..." she cooed

"Stupid assholes... they're totally lucky I didn't have my brass knuckles with me.." I growl

Bubblegum giggles, "Felicia you knocked one of them unconscious the first try, and the other guy was just laying on the ground half the time begging you to stop."

I shrug, "Yea not as exciting as I thought it would be.."

Bubblegum only shakes her head with a wide grin across her face, "My little hero, thank goodness you only slightly damaged your hands."

"Yea I need to work out more, I'm getting a little weak.." I mumble flexing my free arm

"You work out?" she asks as she bandages my hand

I nod, "This kind of body doesn't just happen, I mean my parents must have already passed on strong genes from being farmers but I've still gotta keep up with it."

She nods releasing my hand as she stands up, "I see, well we're finished excuse me while I throw these out."

I nod as she walks into her dining room, I lean back against her love seat. Her suite was very modern but nothing I wouldn't expect from her. Of course there was lots of pink but the giant window over looking the busy streets gave it a great contrast. I sighed looking down at my pale yellow shirt, it was covered in blood. I grinned, not my blood that is. Not thinking Bubblegum would mind I preceded to slowly take it off as my hands were still a bit sore. As it finally came off and I removed it carefully without messing up my ponytail my eyes focused on a very red Bubblegum.

"I uhm didn't think you'd mind.." I chuckled nervously

She only shook her head watching me, her eyes glued to my body. I grinned as she gave me a look over, I was pretty toned and not having outlined and chiseled abs, I still had some definition.

"When I said I worked out did you think I was joking?" I laughed

"Well no I just didn't expect you to look that good..." she gulped

I nodded, I was pretty strong and even though it didn't really show with the slightly girly cloths I wore. "Yea look as long as you want but you can't touch.." I teased running my hands over my torso

Bubblegum slowly walked towards me still taking in my toned body, "Oh really?" she mused

I nodded smirking, "Yea no bubblegum allowed.." atleast that's what Marceline thinks..

She came to a stop inches away from me, reaching out she let her hands glide over my tanned body. Her hands were slightly cold compared to my burning hot skin, my breath hitching whenever she moved. Her hands made their way up to my chest, I could feel her hesitate. Moving my hands over hers I gently pulled them up over my chest, a little gasp leaving my lips as her fingers brushed over my black bra.

"Hmmmm.." I hummed as she began kneading my chest with her palms

She bit her lip watching my reaction, running her hands back down my torso she began to smile with a new found confidence. By the time her hands came back up to my bra, she slipped her fingers underneath the soft fabric. I moaned and gasped at the cold pleasuring touch. Her palms kneaded my breast as she pushed me down onto the love seat. Crashing her lips into mine I kissed her back eagerly pulling her into me as her hands tangled themselves into my hair. I pulled out my ponytail and let my hair fall freely as Bubblegum kissed me deeper. Sitting up Bubblegum pulled at her shirt, knowing what she wanted I pulled away from her long enough to pull her shirt off her. Gazing at her chest and torso I grinned pulling her in for another kiss as my hands rubbing over her body. She moaned at my touch leaning into me, her body begging for more.

My hands found their way to the clasp on the front of her bra, quickly undoing it and throwing it to the ground along with her shirt. I kissed down her neck, her head leaning back to give me more space. I kissed and nipped her soft skin, my hands still kneading her chest. Licking down over her collarbone I took one of her breasts into my mouth sucking and licking at her now warm skin. She let out a load moan, I grinned biting gently only making her squeak and moan more. Removing my warm mouth from her I quickly switched to the other side repeating my actions. I could Bubblegum start to grind her hips into mine only making me moan more. I detached myself from her chest, looking up at her with a sly grin. I could see her eyes clouding with lust and passion as she pulled me into another kiss. She pulled at the hem of my yoga pants, a grin forming on my face I pushed her hand down over my crotch. She rubbed her fingers against me, making me moan loudly with pleasure as she teased me.

If it wasn't enough that the two idiots began cheering us on earlier, my phone went off with a buzz. Thank glob I didn't have my sound on because the song for Marcelines call was a bit..erotic. I pulled away from Bonnie reaching for my phone, she growled and tried to pull me back but I mouthed Marceline and she rolled her eyes. Accepting her call I sat beside Bubblegum on the couch, her hands rubbing my thigh.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey babe!" Marceline replied happily

"Oh hey Marcy, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing much I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for a date tonight?"

Bubblegum's hand started to rub against me, I bit my tongue "Uhmm... I dunno I've got a lot pf work I gotta do.."

My gasped quietly as Bubblegum's hand found their way into my pants, "Oh well don't worry you can always do it tomorrow I'm sure bubble butt won't mind."

I smiled at the nickname but it soon faded as Bubblegum rubbed hard against the forming wetness in my underwear, "Y-yea.. I could but I'm already..be-behind with my work.."

"Hey are you ok?" Marceline asked a sound of concern in her voice

Bubblegum's fingers harshly pulled aside my panties and began pumping inside of me, "AHHH! Yes! I'm just uhm my neighbor dropped something made a loud bang and scared me..."

Bubblegum pumped two fingers in and out kissing and sucking at my neck, "Oh well you're a tough girl I'm sure you can just give em a good scolding" Marceline chuckled

"Oh..yessss.. I sure can.." I moaned as Bubblegum's palm rubbed against my throbbing clit

"Anyways about the date.."

"Mhmmm?" I moaned, Bubblegum nipped at my ear

"I'm gonna have to re-schedule anyways Dad needs me to go to the family cottage, I just got an email from him. " she sighed

I breathed heavily as I could myself drawing close, Bubblegum could tell aswell from how I was clenching around her fingers. "Ohhhh..."

"Yea.. but I'm sure he won't mind if you came along!"

My eyes closed shut tightly as Bubblegum breathed into my ear, "Do it... I want her to hear you.."

"You really think so?" I panted

"Yea, so what do you say?" she asked hopefully

That was it, I was done for, "YESSSS AHHHnnn!" I moaned loudly

"Heh, wow didn't think you were that excited but then again it is a few days to ourselves..heheh, anyways I'll come pick you up tomorrow at 9, we got to get ahead start if we want to enjoy it! Later sweet cheeks" she hung up

I breathed out heavily as I fell back onto the couch, Bubblegum grinned removing her sticky fingers licking them smugly. She curled up against my running her hands up and down my chest.

"So what did she want?" she asked ignoring what just happened

"She...invited me to ...go to her cottage for a few days.." I panted recovering from my orgasm

"Aww..does this mean I won't get to see you for awhile?" she pouted

"Well I couldn't exactly disagree when the only that was going through my head at the time was _oh glob yes_!" I growled

She giggled kissing my cheek, I sat up as I started kissing her neck again. "Well it was worth it right?" she grinned

"Mhmm.. of course but now I'm going to have to get you back.." I growled playfully

I could feel her tense up but relax, "I guess it's only fair..."

"Good!" I grabbed her phone and handed it to her making her lay down on the love seat, "Now call up that friend of yours that came to visit you.."

She gulped as I nipped down her stomach, "L-Lady? But she's my best friend she'll know what's happening!"

I pushed up her skirt, "Mhmm..plus I love it when you speak different languages.."

Dialing her number I could hear her greet with a nervous voice Lady, I only grinned as I pulled off her lacy underwear.


End file.
